A double-row angular contact ball bearing is used as a rolling bearing for rotatably supporting a rotating shaft of a submersible pump. Long life is demanded for bearings used for pumps, but a high-rated load (high-load capacity) is demanded as a bearing property for achieving the long life. As a means for increasing the high-load capacity, an increase in the diameter of the rolling element (ball) has been conventionally known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In addition, sealing performance is also demanded as the bearing property for achieving the long life. That is, a sealing device is provided in a bearing used for a pump to prevent the entrance of foreign objects or dusts from the outside to the inside thereof or leakage of lubricant from the inside to the outside thereof.
As the sealing device, for example, a shield made of a steel sheet is known. In attaching the shield onto the rolling bearing, for example, a radial outer end portion of the shield is fit into a shield groove arranged on an inner circumferential surface of an outer ring, and is then swaged and secured thereto.